


Heartbreaker

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally Posted on Tumblr </p><p>Requests Can Be Submitted There at MissJanet1983</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr 
> 
> Requests Can Be Submitted There at MissJanet1983

I sat at the small table of the bus sketching in my leather bound art journal. My earbuds had been nestled firmly in to my ears when I was joined at the table by Jared. 

"Looks good." He said with a smile gesturing to my sketch. 

I removed my earbuds and feigned annoyance. 

"Whatever."

"Those." He said pointing outside to gathering storm clouds. "Do not look good."

I'd been sketching so long I hadn't realized that thick dark clouds had been building in to a raging storm just on the horizon. 

"Oh hell." I said quietly. 

We had about an hour before we were due to be in the next city. 

I'd been friends with and toured with the band for a couple of years now. Jared and I had formed a strong bond. Did I have a little crush? Of course I did. It was hard not to. 

My phone began to ring. 

It was John, my brother and tour manager on this leg of the tour. 

"Hello"

"You guys seeing this stuff outside?" He asked. 

"Yeah." I replied as Jared began making faces at me trying to get me to laugh. 

"Alright. I'll keep an eye things from this bus, you be safe."

"I will be."

I quickly hung up. 

The bus began to lurch as the winds picked sending an instant wave of nausea over me. 

I gripped the table as Jared continued to try and entertain me. 

"Hey." He said quietly. "We'll be at the hotel soon okay?"

I sighed. 

"Okay."

I watched as the clouds rolled in and the countryside view gave way to the concrete towers of our next stop. 

The lurching of the bus was becoming to much for me, so I went to the back to lie on the couch. 

Shannon found me curled up on my side fighting waves of sickness. 

"You ok?"

"Nauseous. Bus is rocking."

"Ooooh not good stay here ok?"

A few moments later, Shannon was replaced by Jared. 

He carried a small bottle of ginger ale with him and he knelt down at my side. 

"Hey there." He whispered

I look up at him for a brief moment before the nausea became too much. 

I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick. 

I had only had a problem with motion sickness once before, but in certain situations it was inevitable that I was going to be sick. 

After rinsing my mouth, I came back to my spot to find Jared still waiting in the same spot. 

"Feel better?" He asked sympathetically 

"A little."

He stood and handed me the ginger ale. 

"Why don't you take this and lay down in my bunk till we get to the hotel."

His hand rubbed the small of my back and guided me to his bunk. His was on bottom, sleeping underneath his brother. 

I laid down in Jared's bunk and curled up with his blanket hoping that this bus ride would end quickly. 

The sounds of the thunder increased as the bus slowed down and finally came to a stop. 

Tomo and Shannon, who had stayed at the front of the bus, left while Jared came back to check on me. 

"We're here."

I heard my brother barking out my name. 

"Let's go!" He shouted 

"Give her a break John. She got sick."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that motion sickness thing. One time we all went out on the lake and the wind kicked up and she was puking off the side the whole time. Had to turn back. Let's go sis."

Jared helped me up and out of the bunk giving my brother a look of distaste. 

"Come on. Let's get you checked in."

I grabbed my bag that had been unloaded from the bus and headed to the counter to grab my room key. 

I was still reeling from the bus ride when the sweet older lady handed me the small plastic card. 

"Here you are dear. Room 1017 We're experiencing some very strong storms in the area that are expected to last through the night and in to tomorrow. If tornado procedures are implemented, we'll notify of the shelter areas."

I thanked her and took the keycard and headed to the elevators where I met the guys. 

"You feel ok?" Tomo asked sweetly. 

"I'm ok I guess." 

We entered the elevator as the lights in the hotel flickered. 

"Oh fuck..." Shannon said seeming a little worried. 

I prayed that the elevator took us to the tenth floor before the power went out. 

When the doors finally opened I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"1013, 1014, 1015. This is me." Tomo said happily. 

Jared was across the hall, Tomo was on my left and Shannon was on my right. 

We went to our respective rooms and when my door shut behind me, I quickly changed in to my most comfortable pair of pajama pants and a tank top. 

I pulled back the covers of my bed and laid down turning to the city's local news only to be bombarded by reports of the impending storms. 

I shut my eyes and for a brief moment I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock at my door. 

I opened the door to find Jared, who'd also changed in to much more comfortable attire. 

"You feeling up to eating? The guys I are gonna order some room service if you wanna join us."

"Um." I started as my stomach began to growl. "Yeah that'd be good."

I walked in to find Shannon and Tomo sitting on the couch in Jared's room. Shannon was checking his phone as the alerts came in. Tomo was trying to convince him to go out and find the storms that were fast approaching. 

"Come on!" Tomo begged. "What if one turns in to a tornado. We could be right there!"

I took a spot between them. 

"Hey hun." Shannon said softly putting an arm around me. "You feel ok now?"

I smiled. 

"Yeah. Just needed to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Our food arrived. Dinner for me was chicken soup and another ginger ale. 

The sun set awhile ago, and Shannon and Tomo had long since gone. Shannon was off to bed, and Tomo had gone off with my brother to watch the storms roll through. 

Jared and I were left to sit on the couch watching whatever we could find on tv. We'd settled on an episode of Game of Thrones. 

My phone lit up with a text from my brother, which I promptly ignored. 

"He'll keep doing that until you answer." 

"I know." I replied frustrated. 

"Older brother privilege."

"What?" I laughed. 

"Shannon used to be the same way after Cam and I broke up."

I'd almost forgotten about him even being in a relationship with Cameron until now. 

"What happened with that?" I asked. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask."

"I don't mind." He replied shifting his body to face me. "I ended things after she cheated. And since then I've just kinda... I dunno. Drifted."

"Why's that?"

"Just haven't found the right person I guess, and when I've found someone I wanna be with..." He paused and looked at me as if he were talking about me. He couldn't be. "They don't seem to be interested..."

I decided to test my theory of his interest. 

"What if they were and just never said..."

"Then it'd be a missed opportunity for both of us. Why? Do you know something you aren't telling me?"

Yes. I thought. 

"No. But I find it difficult to believe that you can't tell when someone likes you."

He laughed. 

"I can." He continued. "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That I'll break your--her heart."

The nausea hit again. Was that intentional? Jesus stop overthinking things. 

We sat in silence for the rest of the night until my eyes began to close on their own. The last thing I remembered was Jon Snow lying in a pool of blood. 

I found myself lying on the couch of Jared's room, covered in a blanket. I looked to my right to find Jared asleep in a chair clutching a pillow. 

His eyes opened and fixed on me. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked a bit groggy. 

"I figured you needed the rest."

I smiled and sat up as he got up to take a seat next to me. 

"That was sweet of you."

I found myself cuddled up to him as if it was the natural thing to do. He didn't resist. And it felt...like home. 

I sat up quickly realizing the position we were in. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I need to get dressed and everything for today."

I stood to leave when he caught my wrist and pulled me back in to him. 

"Wait... I" he hesitated

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his soft lips kissing me and I began to kiss back. 

What the hell was this? It felt so good. Right. Like it had always should've been this way. 

My arms snaked up to his neck kissing him deeply, passionately. So much so that we didn't pay attention to the door opening behind us. 

"Uh bro?" Shannon called behind us. 

Jared broke our kiss and shot his brother a look. 

"Remind me to not give you extra keys to my room." Jared grumbled 

"Your brother is looking for you." Shannon said in a hurried tone. 

"Go. We'll talk later." 

Jared kissed my forehead, and with that I went to my own room.


	3. Chapter 3

We didn't talk though. We boarded the bus and headed to the arena for sound check. 

We didn't speak a word. Tomo gave me a look as if to say Shannon had told him everything. 

After we got to the arena, we each went our separate ways. 

I sat in with the sound engineer so as not to be in the crowd of echelon. 

The guys took to the stage and of course my nose was in my sketchbook. 

"Night of The Hunter!" One voice screamed out. 

"I could do that."

I looked up and watched as Jared began the song. His vocals swirled around the arena walls and rested in my heart. 

It seemed as though, at one point he was singing directly to me. 

"Honest to God   
I will break your heart  
Tear you to pieces  
And you rip apart"

I'd had enough. 

I left. I walked out of the back steel double doors and went to the waiting tour bus. I found my bunk. I slept across from Jared, under Tomo, and here was where I wanted to be. 

I didn't know what else to do. He hadn't spoken to me, acknowledged what happened. Nothing. 

I continued to fight tears when I heard someone come up the stairs of the bus. 

Jared called out to me. 

"What?" I responded trying to hide my hurt. 

"Come talk to me."

I got of bed and stood before him when the first tear fell. 

"Hey... What's wrong?" He asked softly. 

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know. But I know that I wanna kiss you again. I know that I can't stop thinking about you. I know that I'm scared of hurting you. And I know that I can't just be friends with you anymore."

"Me either."

He took a step towards me wrapping his arms around me again. 

His lips found mine and began kissing me. My fingers ran through his hair and down his muscular back making him moan. 

He walked me back the short distance to the couch and guided me down so that he was on top of me. 

"I want you" he whispered

"I want you too"

I could feel him getting hard between my thighs and he started kissing me again. 

My fingers found their way up under his shirt and I dragged my nails from his lower back and around tracing his hips. 

"Jay!" 

"Fuck." Jared said quickly sitting up. "That's Shannon."

Shannon came up on to the bus and found us sitting there with flushed cheeks. 

"Well well." Shannon said with a cocky smile. 

Jared rolled his eyes. 

"Your timing sucks Shan."

He laughed at this. 

"We've got meet and greet in twenty. I'll stall for five minutes."

Shannon quickly left and Jared looked in my eyes. 

"That's not long enough for me to do what I wanna do. But I want you to know something."

He took my hand and held it close to his heart. 

"I like you. I always have. This isn't just physical, please believe me. I'm scared as hell about relationships. I'm scared that I'll hurt you... But if you let me, I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

I didn't know what to say. My little school girl crush had turned in to full blown feelings. 

"Ok" I sat with a smile. 

He smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. I kissed him back. Passionately. His arms moved around to my waist again pulling me close as he moaned again. 

He broke our kiss. 

"Damn it I don't wanna leave. But I've got to. I'll see you after the show ok?"

"Of course."

He kissed me quickly this time and left the bus with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The last of the crowds left as I made my way to the bus. Tonight was the last show before a two month long break before the European leg began. 

The guys boarded the bus that would take us to the airport in the morning and back to Los Angeles. 

I was sitting in my favorite spot on the couch when I heard them all come in. 

"Shit!" Tomo exclaimed. "I'm so ready for a break. Come give me love before I go to bed." 

I stood and gave him his nightly hug and kiss on the cheek as Shannon and Jared filed in behind him. 

"I'm gonna stay up for a minute ok?" Jared said softly. 

Shannon rolled his eyes. 

"Night." He said giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

Jared sat down with me and patted his chest. 

"C'mere."

I curled up on his chest as he held me. 

The rise and fall of his body was comforting. His fingers traced paths over my back, and I felt like I was melting in to him. 

"I wish my bunk were bigger..." He said quietly. 

"Naughty." I said with a chuckle. 

"Not for that! I don't wanna let go"

He didn't. 

We fell asleep cuddled on the couch and when the sun shone through the window, we awoke I each other's arms, and to the sound of my brother walking on to bus. 

\----------

He was red faced and angry. 

"What the hell?"

I got up quickly with Jared behind me. 

"John..." I said trying to calm him. 

"Skinny bitch models weren't enough for you? You had to go and go after my sister!"

"Stop!" I begged. 

"Listen it's not like that..." Jared began to defend himself. 

"Then what the hell is it?"

By now we'd woken the entire bus, and Shannon and Tomo were now standing with us. 

"I like her. A lot." 

"Hey..." Shannon chimed in. "I know what it's like to be a protective older brother. But believe me when I tell you that it's not just some fling. He's told me about how he feels about her before. Just. Give them a break."

He stood there processing the information. And finally began to calm down. 

"Jared." He said calmly. "She's my baby sister. And I swear to you if you hurt her. I will make life hell for you."

"I won't hurt her. Ever."

"We leave out in five." He said gravely and walked away. 

I sat back down on the couch and wiped away tears. 

"What's this for?" Jared said sweetly as he wiped tears from my face. 

"I hate that he does that. It's not the first time."

Jared kissed me softly. 

"Uhh excuse me, there are no PDAs or crying on this bus. I'm gonna need you to stop that." Tomo said loudly. 

He got us both to smile and laugh, just as he always did.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane landed with a jolt in Los Angeles, and we grabbed our bags. 

"Wanna share a car?" Jared asked as we walked down the jetway. 

"Sure." 

"Good. You've got your bag, you can stay at my place."

"What?"

"You heard me." He said opening the door to a waiting black SUV. "Stay with me."

I bit my bottom lip and scooted in to the car as Jared followed in behind me. 

I missed the city. 

We pulled in to the hills and finally down Jared's drive. He helped me with my bags and ushered me in to the front door, closing it quickly behind him. 

The next feeling I felt was his arms around my waist from behind. His fingertips pushed my hair away from neck and began kissing me. My eyes closed instinctively and sighed slightly. 

"Upstairs." He growled. 

I began to walk to the stairs, and as my feet began to walk up them, Jared's fingers started to lift my shirt from behind. I helped him take it off as I got midway up the steps. I felt him taking my bra off and my knees began to buckle at his soft touch. 

Now practically crawling up the stairs, I watched as his shirt and my bra laid in a perfect pair on the last few steps. I stood and faced him at the top of the stairs, half exposed. I felt nervous, self conscious, and desperately wanting him to kiss me again.

He didn't give me a chance to collect myself before his lips overtook mine. He grabbed at my waist pulling me close and guided me down to the floor. We weren't going to make it to the bedroom. 

He kissed a trail from my breasts, down my stomach. When his lips reached my hip bone, I felt him nibble as he began to unbutton them. In controlled slow motions, he pulled my jeans and panties past my hips and down over my thighs, my knees and finally the rest of the way until they were a memory. 

I felt his kisses on my inner thigh as he snaked his way between my legs. My body arched as he finally began to tongue my clit. He moaned when I ran my fingers through his hair sending vibrations up my spine. 

"Jared...oh god"

He kept making circles with tongue and slid his fingers inside me. I looked down for a moment catching a glimpse of his baby blue eyes looking back at me. This sent him over the edge. 

He became more aggressive now. He had a determination in his movements that wasn't there before. Shocks of pleasure ignited a small wave ecstasy in my belly as I got closer. 

"Mmm. I'm so close"

I began to squirm beneath him as he held me in place. My fingers gripped at the carpet to no avail. I moaned loudly and shuddered as my orgasm took over me. 

He crawled up to me kissing my neck. 

I turned on my side to face him and began to unbutton his jeans when he grabbed my wrist to stop me. 

"No... That was for you. Besides we have plans tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

The "plans", were Shannon coming over for dinner. 

I went to my apartment, about ten minutes away from Jared's and grabbed some essentials. 

How long was I really going to stay here? 

I'll plan for a week and see what happens. 

I packed what I could in a duffle bag, and when I pulled in to the drive, I noticed Shannon's bike. 

I walked through the front door and finally took it all in. 

The sleek lines of modern architecture that complimented the art pieces that hung on the walls. 

"Hey gorgeous."

I turned to see Jared walking in from the backyard. 

"I'll grab this." He said taking my bag. "You go get comfy outside."

He kissed my cheek and I joined Shannon out by the pool. He was sitting in front of the fire pit stirring the flames with a metal poker. 

"Finally..." He joked. 

"Listen. You try making it here at 6:00 on a Friday night."

He patted the seat next to him and I quickly took my spot. 

He threw another chunk of wood on the pit as we were joined again by Jared. 

We sat in silence for awhile before Shannon took out his pack of cigarettes. 

"Well if you two won't bring it up," he said lighting the first of several "I will."

He exhaled and sat back. 

"What is this?" He said pointing between the two of us. 

"Uhh." Jared said sounding a little off guard. 

"Seriously." Shannon continued. "Are you together, roomies, and I'm gonna have to go get fitted for a tux? What?"

We all laughed. Even if it was forced and a little nervous. 

"Well I don't wanna speak for Jay" I began "but I care about him and like him a lot. And I don't plan on seeing anyone else any time soon."

Jared smiled. 

"I agree with that." He said sweetly. 

"Well does that make you boyfriend/girlfriend?" Shannon pressed. 

"Unofficially... Yes." Jared replied. 

"Well what the fuck does that mean?" 

We laughed again. 

The truth was, we hadn't discussed it. It had only now just came about, but we were happy. And that's all that mattered right now.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun began to set and changed the sky to an ombré of orange and lilac with the occasional twinkle of stars. 

With night having set in, the air turned cold and made me shiver. 

"Alright kids, love birds... Whatever the hell you people are I'm taking my spot in the guest room. You two keep it down." Shannon said stretching and yawning. 

"Night." Jared said standing and giving his brother a hug. 

Jared sat back down, next to me this time. 

"Unofficial girlfriend?" I asked with a smile. 

"For now..." He replied. "I wanna at least take you out before I ask you to be my girlfriend"

"So do you always go down on your friends after a long tour?" 

Jared's eyes got large. 

"Umm" he laughed nervously. 

"That's what I thought."

I stood when Jared grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something."

I rolled my eyes and played along as Jared took me through the house and opened the door to his black SUV. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. 

"You trust me?"

"Should I?"

"Get in"

We drove down the neighborhood streets until we came to the entrance of the canyon park.

We went up a series of steep winding roads until we finally stopped at small parking area. 

I could see the lights of the city through the trees and was in slight awe as I stepped out of the car.

"Not there yet." Jared said slinking his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. 

He grabbed my hand and led me along a foot path covered by brush and limbs. 

I couldn't help but be a little nervous. 

We finally stopped at clearing. 

"That" he said turning me around "is what I wanted to show you."

We had hiked up past the tree line and we're looking down upon the city. 

The lights burned in different shades of orange, yellow and white, and they twinkled like stars. Up here, the sounds of the traffic and people were gone. It was just us, looking at this blanket of lights. 

"It's beautiful" I said softly. 

"This is where I come to think and write. It's one of the most beautiful and inspirational places I've ever been. I wanted to find someone who makes me feel the way that this place does. I found that in you when we became friends three years ago."

I blushed not knowing what to say. 

"I want that feeling for as long as I can have it. So..." He paused and locked eyes with me "wanna make it official?"

My answer was a kiss that said yes more enthusiastically than I could.


	8. Chapter 8

He kissed me deeply and pushed me back towards the trail. 

"We should get back..." He said breathlessly in my ear. 

I grinned and slipped away with him following behind me. 

About half way through, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in to him kissing me again. He walked me backwards until my back met a tree. His lips now moved to my neck making my eyes close. 

"It is taking everything in me not to fuck you right here..." He groaned. 

"Mmm. Take me home..." I sighed

He began to unbutton my jeans. 

"Jared..."

He growled and released me quickly grabbing my hand and taking me the rest of the way down the path to the SUV. 

Jared wasted no time revving the engine. 

I quickly leaned over to him and began kissing his neck. His jaw tightened as my fingers ran across his toned belly. 

"Fuckin' tease..." He moaned. 

He started the journey back down to the house, speeding the entire way. We just missed Shan's bike as we pulled in the drive. 

We walked in the front door as quietly as possible and raced up the stairs. 

Once again I found myself up against something with Jared in front of me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you..." He groaned as he unzipped my jeans. 

Determined to continue this in the bedroom, I slinked away toward the bedroom guiding him with me. 

He slammed the door behind us and took me in to his arms. 

"Bed..." He grunted. 

"Say the magic word..." I teased. 

"Now."


	9. Chapter 9

I knelt in front of him on the bed and pulled him toward me by his waistband. 

His fingers wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled me in to him for another kiss. 

I began to work at his zipper and button until I began to feel the warmth of him throbbing behind the fabric covering his perfectly formed cock. I traced the outline of it making him twitch and moan in our kiss. 

His hands moved down my back to the hem of my shirt helping to relieve me of it. While working off my bra, his shirt joined mine in the pile on the floor. 

Jared's kisses began at the join of my throat and shoulder and were combined with little nips of his teeth until he bent down to find my breasts. 

I scooted back further and laid down on to the bed.

The bed dipped down slightly as Jared leaned in and reached for my jeans and panties pulling them down and off adding to the pile. 

I watched him take off the last of his clothes and couldn't help but admire him as his fingers ran across stomach and down to his hardness. 

He stroked himself as he climbed up to me. 

Our eyes locked as he reached down and teased my entrance with the tip of dripping prick. Finally, I pulled him in and kissed him deeply as he slid in to me. 

He paused giving me a moment to adjust to him and take him all in. 

His rhythm was slow, controlled and exacting. Every inch of him hitting the right spots inside me to start driving me crazy. 

"Fuck..." He groaned "you feel so good."

I moaned in return dragging my nails lightly down his sides and around to his lower back. 

"Mmm. Jared...right there"

He sighed at the sound of his name and my moans mixing and began to pick up his pace. 

"Touch yourself."

I reached between us and began to rub my clit sending more waves of pleasure over me. My spine bowed as I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. 

"Don't... I wanna hear you."

"Mmm. Harder... Please baby"

His pace began to quicken. He'd begun the transition from making love to me to fucking me and I was in Heaven. 

I moved my hands back to him and he leaned in close, and began to whisper in my ear. 

"You like that baby..." He groaned. "I love the way you feel around my dick... I wanna feel you cum so bad..."

His words ignited me and I felt the end fast approaching. 

"You're so close baby..." He moaned 

He leaned up from me and began to give all he had. 

"Fuck... Jared..."

I finally gave over to my orgasm and felt my body clench and tighten around him. 

He slowed and released with me and after a few more slowed movements he ended and laid with me for a moment reveling in it all. 

In one motion he pulled out and laid next to me keeping his gaze on me. 

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. 

"Sleep, beautiful girl." He whispered. 

I smiled and kiss him before turning my back to him. 

He pulled me in and spooned me, holding me until I finally gave in to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jared and I settled in to domestic life pretty quickly. 

For the last month, we were homebodies. 

We watched stupid movies, ordered in food, stayed up late, and made love. 

Frankly, I wasn't looking forward to him leaving for the European leg of the tour, but I knew it was coming. 

I woke up the morning of his last week home to find myself alone in bed and hearing the sounds of drumming and strumming coming from the lab. 

I rummaged through my side of his closet and found some jeans and a t-shirt. No need to get too fancy today. 

I headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed myself a cup of coffee and found John sitting with his girlfriend Claire. 

"When did you get here?" Claire asked sounding surprised. 

She had look of realization. 

"Noooo" 

I blushed. 

"So Jared finally came out with it huh?" Claire asked. 

"Jesus did everyone know that he liked me?" I questioned. 

"Yeah, pretty much." John replied. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Have you discussed how you're going to handle the public?" Claire asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you he won't be with you in public" she continued "can you imagine how the Echelon would act? They'd be pissed"

"Claire..."

"Really John? You watch. He's all lovey with you now... But..." 

The conversation was interrupted by Shannon as he came in to grab another cup of coffee. 

Claire and John said their goodbyes and headed down to the lab. 

Jared wouldn't do that. Would he? 

Shannon sensed my frustration at the whole situation. 

"Don't listen to them" he said sweetly. "We're going out tonight. We're gonna have fun and it's gonna be good."

\------------------------------------------

That night I dressed for the club and put on my finishing touches before I headed downstairs to meet Jared and Shannon. 

Jared greeted me with a smile that only he could and reached out to me pulling me to him. 

"You look beautiful" he said quickly giving me a slow deep kiss. 

"Knock it off" Shannon said sounding disgusted. 

We got in to Jared's SUV and headed out down through the hills and in to the city lights. 

We were taken to an area near the back, where we met Emma and Shannon's date. 

We greeted one another and all took seats on plush couches. Jared slinked his arm around my waist as we watched people dancing and drinking for the next few hours. 

"Alright," Emma said grabbing my hand. "I gotta pee and you're coming with."

She dragged me through the crowd and to the restrooms where we we're crowded in with other girls and all their idle chatter. 

Standing next to me at the sink was a pretty blond in a tight red dress who was fixing her hair and talking to her partner in crime. 

"Yeah, he blew me off but I won't let him make the same mistake twice." She said brushing past me. 

I snickered and waited on Emma and after she came out we hit the dance floor and lost ourselves for a moment in the music. 

We started to make our back to everyone when my stomach sank. 

Red Dress was sitting where I'd been, and kissing who I'd been.


	11. Chapter 11

Was he pushing her away? Was he pulling her close? 

Their kiss broke either way and I caught their gazes. Hers was lustful, needing and determined. His...disgusted? Scared? I was too upset to try and figure them out. 

I turned to leave before Jared could get up. 

"Wait!" Emma called to me. 

I paid no attention to her or the sounds of my name being called by Jared either. I was already headed out the door and calling an uber. 

Luckily the car wasn't far off. 

As I got in and headed back to Jared's to pack, I broke down. My heart was in pieces and shards. 

-Jared-

My phone rang and I quickly hit ignore. He was the last person I wanted to speak to. 

-Jared- 

He called right back. Ignored again. 

I tipped the driver and headed upstairs to the room I shared with Jared. I quickly changed out of my dress and slipped in to jeans and a t-shirt. Who the hell was I kidding trying to compete with someone like Red Dress?

I packed as quickly as I could and ran down the stairs to the front door. 

I'd made it to my car and down through his neighborhood quickly. Much quicker than I probably should have. 

All I wanted to do was get home to my shitty little apartment where I belonged. 

As I walked through the door to my one bedroom home, I dropped my bag and headed to my bed where I collapsed in flood of tears. 

He was right, he would break my heart. And he didn't care that he would. 

I heard my phone buzz again. 

-Jared-

I stared at the name and let it fade away. I didn't want to hear his bullshit explanation of why he has to be seen with certain people to maintain his single playboy illusion. 

My tears were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked out of my front door to see Shannon leaning on his bike. 

"Talk to me" 

"Why?" I replied. "So you can tell me how sorry he is. Or are you to tell me that it was an accident and she fell on his lips."

I continued to walk the path to him. 

"None of the above. I just wanna show you something."

"What?"

He pulled out a phone with a slick pink case that had obviously belonged to his date. 

He pulled up a video and pressed play. 

It began with Shannon and his date kissing and making faces at the camera. 

In the background I saw Jared sitting and making faces behind them. 

And there was Red Dress approaching him. Well more like fawning all over him. 

"Oh this should be good" Shannon was heard saying. 

Shannon's date now turned the camera to completely focus on them. 

The music was too loud to tell what was being said, but the body language was easy to read. 

She sat next to him and he leaned away looking uncomfortable. Attempt number one to kiss him was unsuccessful. It was easy to read his lips as he told her to stop. 

"Give it up blondie" Shannon's date said curtly. 

Attempt number two was what I saw. Her lips met his and his hand pushed her away. 

The video ended a few seconds after I'd turned and walked away. 

Jared was visibly upset and yelled for me. 

But I was gone. 

\---------------------------------------  
My tears welled up again. 

What the hell had I done? 

"Shan..." I sniffled. "Does he hate me?"

"No. He's mad at what happened. Not at you."

"Will you..."

Before I could answer, he pulled me toward him and got on the bike with me. 

I wrapped my arms around him and held on as he took me home. 

We'd arrived back at Jared's when I noticed that all the lights in the house were dimmed. 

I hopped off the bike me gave Shannon a hug and kiss on the cheek before he left to go see his date again. 

The door was unlocked. 

I walked through the foyer and up the stairs to the bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of his bed with the lights out. 

"Jared?" I said quietly. 

He lifted his gaze to mine with eyes that were watery and red. 

"Baby..." He stood up and rushed to me. 

"I'm sorry. Shannon showed me..."

I couldn't speak anymore. I buried myself in him and broke down. 

"Shhh. It's ok"

He held me tightly and comforted me as I repeated my apologies through tears. 

"I didn't..." He began. 

I stopped him by pressing my lips to his hoping he would forgive me and kiss me back. For a moment, he didn't move. Then with full force he kissed me, letting me know all was forgiven.   
\---------------------------------------  
"Leto!"

The rough sounds of my brother's voice came spilling into the room. 

"Shit..."


	13. Chapter 13

I raced down the stairs with Jared following behind me. 

"The one thing I asked you to do." John began "Don't fuckin' hurt my sister."

"Stop." I said placing myself between them. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?" He said pushing past me and shoving Jared. 

"It wasn't like that." He said in his defense. 

"John quit!" I said wedging between them. 

"You have your pick of any girl in the world. Why her?"

"Because I love her!" Jared yelled back. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. I love her."

"Why don't you ask Shannon for the video of what happened. She came on to him..." I said angrily

John backed away slowly. 

"Listen," Jared continued. "I'm in love with her. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I'm not gonna hide her, hurt her or make her feel any less than the most important person in my life."

"I uh..." John began "I'm sorry"

My brother extended his hand in a truce to Jared which he promptly took. 

We spoke for a few minutes after, and my brother was gone for the night.   
\----------------------------------  
We turned in for the night, and laid down in bed for some much needed rest.

"So you love me huh?" I asked softly. 

"Yeah. I mean I guess." He replied sarcastically. 

I smiled. 

He scooted me closer to him and began kissing me sweetly and wrapping his arms around me. 

His fingers traveled back around to my side and down my thighs and gripped me tightly as he growled lowly in my ears. 

I felt his hot kisses and teeth at my neck and collar bone as I felt him getting hard between my legs. 

Raising up on to my elbow I guided him to his back and straddled his lap. He sat up with me and kissed my breasts and trailed up to my neck. 

"My beautiful girl..." He sighed 

I rocked my hips feeling him throb and stiffen more beneath me. Finally I reached between us and guided him where I needed him. I slid down until we were fully joined and paused for a moment to adjust to him as he filled me. 

His fingers tangled in my hair and kissed me. He laid back as I began my rhythm leaving trails with his fingertips down the path between my breasts and resting on my hips to steady me. 

"God damn I love being inside you..." He moaned. 

I picked up my pace and watched as Jared began to clinch his jaw holding back a string of expletives that escaped slowly and bit louder than he may have intended. 

He sat back up aggressively and rotated his hips so that he was now on top of me. He hooked his arm up under my leg and began thrusting and panting as though he were fucking me back to life. 

My fingers twirled in his hair as I locked eyes with him. He felt amazing. 

"Mmm. You feel so good Jared"

He grabbed my wrists and held them down above my head, pinning me to the bed. He hit every nerve, every spot and brought me as close to the edge as he could. 

"Please cum for me." He begged 

Flames built up and exploded in waves as my walls clenched and melted around him. 

He moaned and slowed up, and with the last few pushes, he came deep inside me 

He laid himself on top of me and rested his forehead against mine. 

"I love you my sweet one."

"I love you too Jared"


End file.
